Spike
Description Spike is a male purple pre-teen dragon with a green hair, that appears as one of the main characters of MLP:FiM. Spike was adopted by Twilight Sparkle, when she was doing an admission test to enter in a magic school, tried to open an egg with her magic, coming out of the shell, a purple dragon baby who would be someone very special to her. He's the best friend of Twilight Sparkle, and number one assistant. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his fire breath. He does have a crush on Rarity. In the season 8, in the episode Molt Down, Spike gains a pair of wings when he begins to suffer from Molt Effect, which is a stage of development that dragons pass. Spike's someone kind, who sometimes makes sarcastic jokes of moderate situations, but also very sensitive in various cases, being in some situations scary and cowardly, but he has the help of her friends to improve it. He's in the world of mercenaries to show fear and respect for his great masculinity and courage, but it wont be as easy as he thinks, since he brought a rake stick and a dragon breath, to a weapons battle... Abilities Work in Progress Main Rage costs 30% rage. :Blink Flames - Throws a gem that ignores gravity and cannot be reflected by airblast. The gem pierces enemies, dealing 130 damage, and after impacting a solid object, it disappears and teleports you to its last position. You can call for medic while the gem is in the air to teleport to it earlier, doing this destroys the gem however. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air, unless you use it with 100% rage. Special Rage costs 8% rage per second. :You become locked in-place, gain ÜberCharge and immunity against movement impairing effects. Spike starts digging into the ground, finding several gems that he throws in the direction he's aimming, these gems will not disappear after touching the ground or a wall. If a enemy is hit by a gem or touches it while it's on the ground, he/she loses 12 health. Maximum duration is 13 seconds, but you can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload again. :You can't use the rage mid-air or in the water, you need to be on the ground. :You need at least 25% of rage for this ability to be available. :Once the ability is used, you can't use it again for 12 seconds. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". :This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Nobody knows who are the Spike's parents, since Twilight, during her admission test to a magic school, she adopted him after she uses her magic to open his egg, and realize that inside it was a baby dragon, who she called Spike. An episode of the season 8, called "Molt Down", Spike gains a pair of wings after undergoing a developmental stage for dragons called the "molt". He has a crush with Rarity. Battle Strategies Battling as Spike Battling against Spike Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Sim Gretina - Drive Top Gear - Track 4 (REMIX) Quotes "Look it's the Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious!" "Can we get your autograph?" "Sure!" - Intro "I'm gonna discover who I am, if it's the last thing I do!" - Intro "Uh Hi. I'm Spike." - Intro "Holy guacamole!" - Super Jump Burp - Using Blink Flames (Main Rage) "Wanna play?" - Teleporting after Main Rage "This is how you make a jewel cake, stir in some gems and then you bake." Singing - Using Reload Rage "Us dragons are definitely a force to be reckoned with." - Killing Spree "Woah! Dude, that's creepy." - Backstabbed "Hey! You birdbrains! Come and get me!" - Last Man Standing "Cute?! Dragons aren't supposed to be cute! Right?" - Defeat "Come on, Spike! Calm yourself! Count to ten. One, two, three, thousand, fourteen thousand. Twenty thousand! Thirty thousand!" - Defeat "I need to get some guys friends." - Defeat "'''NOOOOOOOOO!'"'' - Defeat "Huh, that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would." - Victory "I just saw what needed to be done and reacted. Just so happens I can breathe fire and if any of you could do that, you'd have done the same." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Pyro Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses